a new generation
by number1jellyfan
Summary: this story is about the hollyoaks couple best known as jelly this ones different from my other 2 storys from the start hope you like read leave review thankyou - number1jellyfan
1. Chapter 1

"matthew could you hurry up please we need to leave" called the mother of the boy

"im comming now mum chill" replied the boy

"dont get cheaky with me boy just cause your 14" the boy finally appered

"am here better now" the boy asked and the mother nodded

"yes go sit in the room please" so the boy did as he was told and the mother soon followed

"im sorry im moving you from school and your freinds but we cannot stay here anymore we need to go today" the mother said

"why mum"

"dont ask why just trust me when i say we need to go ok you can make new friends and go to a new school it will be like a new adventure for you" the boy nodded and stood up and gave his mum a hug

"go on then go get packed up we will leave in half an hour" so the boy ran upstairs

the women walked into the kitchen to start packing things up

"knock knock" came a knock from the front door so the women walked towards it and opened it

"hi there are boxes in the livingroom i have labled them so it makes it easyier for you me and my son are just packing some more things up" the women spoke

so the removel men started taking boxes out of the livingroom and into the back of the van

not long after the boy ran downstairs

"done mum" she modded

"ok can you bring them down please and put them in the livingroom leave the heavy ones and make sure you have labled them please" so the boy ran back upstairs fetching some boxes

not long after they were ready all of the boxes were in the room ready to be moved to the new house

the women made a call

"hey is everything alright at that end ... ok...yeah they have labels on ... ok ...ill come down soon when everythings gone ok ... ok bye see you soon mum ... bye" and with that the women ended the call

jus then one of removal men walked into the kitchen

"miss evans these have just arrived" the man said handing over some letters the women smiled

"thankyou and call me tilly"

the man smiled and continued with the removing

soon after it was all ready and they were on there way to there new house

**so this is the start of my new story hope you like this one aswell i will try update again today if not ill try tommorow im not well at the moment and havent had much sleep anyway thankyou again hope you like leave reviews - number1jellyfan xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

they arrived at their new house the removel men had left and they started unpacking

"matthew you take your things upstairs and set them how you want them" so matthew did as he was told and went upstairs

and tilly started unpacking and setting out with help from her mum

"so how long do you think you can keep running away" tillys mum asked tilly just looked at her

"dont ok just dont do you think i like moving mathew around all the time no but i have to if i dont then" tilly said shaking her head

"i carnt even think about it" and tillys mum left it at that

after they had unpacked tillys mum walked to the local shop to get some things tilly and matthew was sat on the sofa watching television

matthew turned to tilly

"mum can i ask you something" tilly paused the television and turned to matthew

"of course you can matthew what do you want to ask" matthew looked down to his hands

"why do we keep on moving" tilly was taken back by the question matthew was not the one to ask things like that

"matthew your 14 so im not going to lie to you or butter it up your other mum ellie well when you was younger she did something bad i ran away and thought that was it but i heard from some other people that she knew where we were and we moved then she found out agaikn thats why we havent told anybody were we have moved to" matthew looked at tilly and frowned

"why dont you want her to find us" matthew asked tilly looked down to her hands

"we when we went out she was great at the start then we decided to have a baby and after you was born she hit me and several times when you was about 3 she said one day she would take you away from me i said she couldnt because you was mine you came from me and thenshe tried to take you but i stopped her then she said she would be back and she would hurt you and when you was 4 she was back and she did try hurting you but i ran away with you and thats it" matthew hugged tilly seeing her cry just then tillys mum walked in tilly looked at matthew

"dont say anything to grandma she dont know about anything i just told you" matthew smiled and bit his little finger so did tilly

when matthew was younger tilly and matthew made a secret sign it was like a scouts houner they would bite their little finger just grab it not hurting way


	3. Chapter 3

"matthew its time to wake up its time for school" tilly said walking into matthews room opening the curtains waing him up

"mum its early" matthew moned pulling the quilt over his head

"no it isnt matthew come on you have school hurry up and then come down stairs ill give you a lift on my way to work" then tilly walked out

after ten minuets matthew came running down the stairs dressed tilly looked at him

"thats better isnt it come here" tilly said she got some wax out of the kitchen draw and finished of matthews hair

"mum im 14 i dont need you to do my hair for me" he said putting his shoes on

"ino but you want to look nice for your first day at a new school come on your going to be late" tilly said so they set of out of the house and into the car and tilly started driving

the school wasnt that far away i was just about 5 minuets away

and soon enough they arrived outside tilly grabbed matthews bag of the back seat and passed it to him

"everything you need is in there you need to go so mrs bugs at reception and she will give you your planner and timetable" tilly said matthew nodded

"ey how about tonight after you have finished school ill pick you up and we will go for a meal and talk about your day" tilly asked matthew nodded and exited the car

"see you tonight mum" matthew waved

"yeah see ya" then matthew set off into the school and tilly sett of to work


	4. Chapter 4

tilly was waiting outside matthews school waiting for him to finish fially she seen him walking out of the gates

tilly waved so matthew seen her and he walked over and entered the car

"did you have a good day" tilly asked matthew nodded placing his bag onto the back seat

"ok so were gunna go to kfc if you want then we will go home and watch soe films if you want" tilly asked

"yeah that sounds great then i can do my home work" tilly smiled

"your such a good boy love you lets get goin then" and they set off

tilly droved them to the kfc she got there food to go and drove them back home

"you go in room ill bring the plates and forks in" tilly spoke so matthew walked into the livingroom and not long after tilly followed

they sat down and eated there food watching elf film

after watching a few films and finishing there food it was late so matthew went up to bed

tilly walked into the kitchen and pourded herself a glass of wine out and she spotted matthews planner on the kitchen table so she sat down and started flicking through it

just simming the pages she seen rules for the school a diary lesson plans and then she seen a page which she took an intrest to instantly looking through all of the teacher names

"mrs tcorben, mr pbenedan, mr lcoupe, miss ftape, mr rflood" jen said reading through them

just then she couldnt believe her eyes she kept re reading the name not atchually beliveing her eyes

she closed her eyes and rubbed the paper hoping the name would disapear opening her eyes again looking down she seen tht name again

"miss jgilmore"

**hi sorry i havent updated for a while just been so busy i dont think i will update before christmas as going to the familys tommorow and staying there so merry christmas to everyone hope you have an amazing one all the best for 2014 ill be back soon promise love you all thankyou- number1jellyfan**


	5. Chapter 5

she closed her eyes and rubbed the paper hoping the name would disapear opening her eyes again looking down she seen tht name again

"miss jgilmore"

tilly couldnt believe what she was seeing her ex from hollyoaks was now her sons teacher

tilly never really thought about there relationship back in hollyoaks all that tim e ago she did accasionally think about jen and how they had to hide there feelings but everything had changed things moved on tilly didnt have time to just think about it

the odd thing would remind her of jen like her paintings or pictures and she did nearly always have the gormleys in the back of her mind how couldnt she

when jen got arrested it wasnt even like she had been tilly went down the station and she didnt tell them any lies well maybe a couple of white ones she told them they fell in love when tilly was 18 and that they had sex when she was 18 and then tilly asked if she could see jen

so they led her into a room where jen was sat

before tilly walked into the room she looked at jen through the window and she looked broken her eyes were red and puffy from crying she looked drained tilly couldnt bear it

the police officer opened the door and jen stood up and tilly walked

tilly could see the worry in jens face the police officer shut the door

"tilly i" tilly shook her head

"dont jen this could possibly be the last time i ever see you i dont want to hear any sorrys please" tilly spoke jen nodded and sat down so did tilly

"we had fun" tilly laughed jen took tillys hands into hers and tilly looked into jens eyes

"tilly this wasnt just a fling or some no meaning relationship it was real it was more then people painted it my feelings for you was real" tlly let out a tear

"and what feelings were they jen the ones we only showed ourselfs or the ones we showed other people the ignoring or the loving looks to each other the teacher and student or the love and girlfreinds there were so many feelings in the relationship which ones were real or just for show for hiding" jen wiped tillys tears away

"the loving looks the love and girlfreinds the first meeting the fiesty part the fire the gormlays every single thing about our realtionship the making up the strops the arguing the fighting all of it was part of our relationship and i wouldnt change any of it if i could we should be proud of it what we did was not wrong well maybe in the laws eyes and other people but they didnt matter they never have we new what we had was not wrong was it" jen asked tilly shook her head

"it was amazing jen it really was thankyou for everything even if some were better then others" jen smiled then the door opened and in walked the police officer

"times over" tilly stood up and looked at jen

"take care of yourself jen" jen smiled

"you 2" tilly smiled and started walking away jen stood up

"wait tilly i no you said dont say it but i have to im sorry for everything" tilly smiled

"dont be ashamed" and tilly left

RING RING

tilly was brought out of her daydream by her phone ringing tilly picked it up and answered it

"hello"

"tilly its katy how was matthews first day at his new school"

"yeah it was good"

"good how about me you matthew harry and jessica go to the beach at the weekend"

"yeah why not should be fun"

"ok then see you then bye"

"bye" tilly said ending the call

katy was her freind from work they spoke regually katy new all about tillys past about jen they went on regluar trips on weekends harry and jessica were katys children

just then tilly recived a text she looked at her phone and red the messege

"meet me at the train station saturday 11 am we will go to crosby beach heard its good there love you see ya then xxx"


	6. Chapter 6

thankyou becky im gunna kind of use the idea you gave me thankyou hope you like it xxxx- numberjellyfan

"meet me at the train station saturday 11 am we will go to crosby beach heard its good there love you see ya then xxx"

"matthew get up its time for school" tilly said entering matthews room

"nnooo" matthew moned

"come on its friday were going to the beach tommorow with kelly jessica and harry" tilly opened the curtains

"get up now" tilly shouted leaving the room

10 minuets later matthew arrived down stairs dressed

"finally come on your going to make me late for work" tilly said throwing matthew his bag and heading out of the house

they set of for matthews school and soon they arrived

"ill pick you up tonight" tilly aid but matthew didnt reply

"matty whats up" tilly asked matthew looked at her and smiled

"nothing im just tired" tilly shook her head

"ok well you shouldnt stay up all night on the ps3 see you tonight" and with that matthew shut the door and walked into the school and tilly drived of to work

its was 1 o'clock

"ring ring ring" tillys phone started ringing so tilly picked it up

"hello tilly speaking" tilly spoke

"hello miss evans this is matthews head teacher miss cormack im afraid there has been an insident could you please come into school"

"erm yeah i guess so ill be there as soon as i could" and with that tilly put the phone down luckily tilly was owed hours because she had worked over time and not been paid so after a talk with her boss she got into her car and drove to the school

on her way their tilly was going through her head what matthew could have done he was a good boy he did as he told he was basically tilly when she was younger tilly then remebered when she was at school and started going out with jen everything changed

just then tilly thought about jen and remebered that she worked at the school

"what if i see her what will happen" tilly wispered but then she shook her head

"im going for matthew he needs me"

just then tilly arrived outside the school she breathed then exited the car and walked towards the school

when tilly walked into the school she seen miss cormack stood there

"miss evans thankyou for comming if you would come to my office please ill explain everything there"

so miss cormack began walking and tilly followed behind

when they arrived at the office miss cormack opened the door and let tilly in

tilly looked around and there was no one in the room

"matthew is in the classroom opsite talking to one of the teachers here i wanted to talk to you first alone then we will get matthew in tilly nodded

"matthew you cannot just go around hitting other pupils" the teacher spoke to matthew in a soft tone

"but miss gilmore it wasnt my fault" matthew said quickly defending himself

"well you dont have to explain it to me do you its the head and you parents you have to do the explaining to" just then matthew looked down and miss gilmore noticed this she sat next to matthew

"hey come on you can talk to me whats the problem" miss gilmore asked matthew lifted his head up

"i'm not like everyone else who has both parents i only have my mum" he spoke

"that dosnt matter does it" miss gilmore asked

"no it dosnt but thats why i got into the fight kearon and a group of people came up to me and peter and said you dont have a dad and it just got me really mad so i punched him" matthew said clenching his fists

"ok well i will get kearon here and you tell miss cormack ok" miss gilmore smiled but matthew shook his head

"i dont want to say anything" matthew said miss gilmore smiled and nodded

"ok ill tell miss cormack but you have to be in the room ok" matthew nodded just then the classroom door opened in come miss cormack

"hello matthew and miss gilmore could you both come through to my office please" so miss gilmore and matthew stood up and walkedd towards the office


	7. Chapter 7

"hello matthew and miss gilmore could you both come through to my office please" so miss gilmore and matthew stood up and walkedd towards the office

they all walked into miss cormacks office and miss gilmore clossed the door and they all sat down

"matthew i have asked your mum to wait in reception just for a bit i wanted to talk to you first i no how it is been a teenager and you dont want to say anything infront of your mum is that ok " miss cormack smiled matthew nodded

"can miss gilmore stay with me please i would like her heari would feel better" matthew said looking at miss gilmore then to miss cormack who smiled and nodded

"yes of course if thats ok with miss gilmore" miss gilmore nodded

"well matthew would you like to tell me what happened" miss cormack asked matthew looked over to miss gilmore

"matthew as asked if i could tell you" miss gilmore spoke and miss cormack nodded

" well i had a chat to matthew and he said that he's not like normal children with both parents he only has a mum and he said that kearon and a group of people came up to him and peter and said you dont have a dad and it just got him really mad and he punched him" miss gilmore said looking over to matthew who was looking down to the floor

"i fully understand matthew why you would get angry but you cannot just go around hitting people because they said something you didnt like you should of come up to me or a member of staff or even miss gilmore if it would of been easier because now we dont really have much we can do to kearon because he didnt hit you so we will have to see what we can do" miss cormack spoke matthew nodded

"well is that all you have to say before i ask your mum to come back in" mathew nodded miss cormack stood up

"i will be back in a minuet miss gilmore could you sit here please" miss cormack said pointing to the chair next to hers miss gilmore nodded and miss cormack walked around to the reception

"miss evans could you come back to my office please" miss cormack asked tilly nodded and stood up and followed miss cormack

"i have spoken to matthew and he has explained what happened with help of one of the teachers he has asked if the teacher could stay with us whilst we have our meeting so i said that would be fine" miss cormack said tilly nodded and they arrived at miss cormacks office

miss cormack opened the door and let tilly into her office


	8. Chapter 8

"i have spoken to matthew and he has explained what happened with help of one of the teachers he has asked if the teacher could stay with us whilst we have our meeting so i said that would be fine" miss cormack said tilly nodded and they arrived at miss cormacks office

miss cormack opened the door and let tilly into her office

tilly walked into the office and looked straight to matthew and sat next to him and miss cormack sat down

"miss evans this is miss gilmore" tilly looked up and seen her jen gilmore the women who had left her back then

jen was just stairing at tilly she didnt know matthews mum was her ex miss cormack smiled

"are we ok" she said looking at the pair they both nodded and looked away from each other

"well i will explain what was said when you wasnt present if miss gilmore would explain please she said looking at jen

jen was in her own little world she couldnt beleive it the girl she loved all them years ago was here infront of her now jen thought of it matthew did look like tilly his eyes and his smile and he had ginger hair like tilly and freckles

"miss gilmore is everything alright" miss cormack asked jen nodded

"sorry erm me and matthew had a talk and he said that he's not like normal children with both parents he only has a mum and he said that kearon and a group of people came up to him and peter and said you dont have a dad and it just got him really mad and he punched him" tilly looked at matthew who was looking everywhere apart from tilly

"matthew you have never felt like this before i have explained to you why didnt i" tilly said matthew nodded

"its not that you are my mum and well i dont have a dad just you its i no your not happy about my other mum chaising us about and threatening us i no you love her but you carnt and thats making you unhappy and i dont like it" tilly looked at matthew then over to jen

tilly stood up and walked out of the office

jen looked to matthew and then over to miss cormack

"miss gilmore can you go see if miss evans is ok please" miss cormack asked

jen didnt want to but what excuse could she use

"yeah of course" jen stood up and walked out of the office to find tilly


	9. Chapter 9

"miss gilmore can you go see if miss evans is ok please" miss cormack asked

jen didnt want to but what excuse could she use

"yeah of course" jen stood up and walked out of the office to find tilly

"why am i doing this after all this time why am i chasing her again" jen whispered looking around the school for tilly

finally jen found her in the womens toilets jen opened the door slowley finding the women stood looking through the mirror at her reflection

tilly noticed the reflection in the mirror the women that just walked through the door tilly looked down to the sink and started running the tap washing her hands

it was an awkward silence non of them knowing what to say to each other and without thinking jen spoke

"are you okay miss evans" tilly looked up at jen through the mirror

she laughed under her breath and shook her head

"seriously the first thing you say to me is are you okay miss evans after everything all this time and thats what you have to say" tilly spoke still looking through the mirror at jen

jen didnt respond she just looked at tilly through the mirror

just then tilly turned around and smiled

"yes im fine miss gilmore thankyou for your concern but no need honestly... bye miss gilmore" and with that tilly walked past jen and out of the toilets

jen couldnt do anything but just stand there and stare at her refelction

tilly walked back to miss cormacks office and knock on the door

"come in" miss cormack said and tilly opened the door

"ah miss evans are you ok" miss cormack asked tilly nodded

"yes thankyou just needed a few minuets sorry" miss cormack smiled

"its fine so did miss gilmore find you" miss cormack asked tilly nodded and tilly sat back down

just then someone knocked on the door and opened it

"ah miss gilmore thankyou for going to see miss evans" jen smiled

"its fine" and jen sat back down

"well i will try finish this erm kearon said what he said and i will be having words with him but im afraid matthew asaulted another student and we do not tollerrate violence so i have been thinking long and hard and im afraid im going to have to expel matthew for a week erm we will get a teacher to come to your home and give him his work and have a talk to him about what he did " miss cormack turned to matthew

"matthew who would you like to bring your work for you who would you be more comftorable to talk to" miss cormack asked matthew looked at jen

"could miss gilmore do it please i trust her" miss cormack smiled

"yes if you wish" miss cormack then turned to jen

"miss gilmore you have a week of work you need to go to miss evans everyday and give matthew his work and talk to him would that be fine with you" miss cormack asked and without an answer she turned to tilly and matthew

"so now thats sorted matthew could you go collect your things please" miss cormack asked matthew stood up and walked out of the office

"im sorry miss evans that i have had to do this but you must understand that the rules apply to every student i will call kearon in today and will punish him dont worry he wont get away with it have you got any questions you would like to ask" tilly shook her head

"no its fine thankyou" miss cormack smiled

"ok well we will be in touch with whats going to happen with miss gilmore and his work and stuff thankyou" tilly stood up and smiled

" thankyou and sorry about matthew" tilly said miss cormack shook her head

"you dont need to say sorry bye"

"bye, bye miss gilmore" and with that tilly left the office and left with matthew

hope you all enjoyed this chapter happy new year to all my readers and all jelly fans love you all thankyou for reading my story love you - number1jellyfan xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

"bye, bye miss gilmore" and with that tilly left the office and left with matthew

"get up now matthew we are going to the beach hurry up" matthew sat up

"but i got explelled from school were still going" matthew said tilly smiled

"well we have already aranged it and i carnt let them down can i hurry up now" tilly said leaving the bedroom

an hour or so later they were both ready and out of the house to meet katy harry and jessica at the train station they couldnt all fit into the car so diceided to go on the train together

once they arrived at the train station they looked around to see if they could find them just then tilly spotted harry and they walked towards him and soon enough they found all of them and was on the train to crosby beach

"so whats been going on in the evans household" katy asked tilly but tilly just shook her head

"ill tell ya later" tilly smiled

"ok babe have you heard anymore from your crazy bitch of an ex" katy laughed but tilly just looked at her unamuzed but then smiled

"dont i still do like her but she better stay away" tilly said looking at matthew

"well stanley is at work as usual hes always working alately" tilly smiled

"so anything else happened since last time we seen each other" tilly thought for a minuet she thought about telling katy that she seen jen and that she was matthews teacher and she was going to spend 5 days at her house but then she thought against it

"no nothing same old" katy smiled

"ok" she knew there was something but she didnt want to push tilly because she knew she would say something if she wanted to well looking forword to this tirp then" katy asked tilly smiled

"yeah the last time i visted crosby beach was with jen when we first met so hopefully fingers crossed it wont be the same" katy smiled

"well ovbiously not we arnt lovers im not gay we have children so hey what could be the same" tilly laughed

" i guess your right" katy smiled

"right were here" she said standing up getting the kids she looked at tilly

'come on" so they all got of the train and walked down to the beach

after walking for 10 minuets tilly noticed that they arrived at a famillier place the beach

tilly smiled it brought back so many memories tilly tried stopping them but they just came flooding in

they arrived on the beach and straight away seen the gormley statues they walked towards them

matthew harry and jessica ran towards the sea katy laid out the blanket and sat down on it tilly stayed stood up and looked around

"so is it bringing back any memories" katy asked tilly didnt respond she just nodded

after having their picnik they all had a walk around the beach

after walking for 5 minuets tilly seen that woman again

"miss gilmore"matthew shouted running towards jen

great twice in 1 day tilly thought


	11. Chapter 11

great twice in 2 days tilly thought to herself

jen turned around and seen matthew there then she looked up and seen tilly and then jen seen the women stood next to tilly and then he other 2 kids

"hello matthew" jen answered looking at him

"what are you drawing miss gilmore" matthew asked jen looked back at the drawing

"oh its nothing" jen answered

"it dosnt look like nothing it looks amazing" tillylooked at the painting and smiled and jen seen this

"the drawing is of 2 hands hold on this beach" jen smiled remebering that day

"well its amazing do you draw things that atchually happened" tilly asked which took jen by supriese jen nodded

"yeah this one is atchually me with someone else it was ages ago we came down to this beach" tilly couldnt help but smile at the memories of that day

katy remebered tilly telling her something about her going with jen to crosby beach katy didnt know that this was jen sat infront of her

"could i draw a picture" matthew asked jen smiled

"ah got another artist have we" matthew frowned

"what do you mean another" matthew questioned then jen realised she had dropped herself init she looked up at tilly who was frowning

"i ment another like me" matthew smiled

"oh ok" then he turned around to tilly

"can i" matthew asked tilly looked over at jen

"im sure miss gilmore wants to sit here alone and draw you need quietness to focus to losen up to free your mind" tilly closed her eyes and breathed in

thats what jen had said to tilly on the opening day when tilly went to help jen fill the room with paintings and tilly told jen she was putting her off which led to nearly kissing

jen remebered this to and smiled

"hey how about when your back at school eh maybe then" matthew smiled

"or how about next week you are at my house helping me and giving me work" jen smiled

"maybe" jen looked up to tilly one last time and tilly looked down to jen into those big inviting eyes

"rights we better get going" tilly said matthew frowned

"i dont want to go yet" tilly shook her head

"hey i promise you can draw with me next week when i come to give you your work" matthew smiled and nodded

'ok see you monday miss" matthew said walking away with jessica and harry and katy followed but tilly stayed in her spot looking at the drawing she looked very closely and seen the writting in the bottom corner

"the day i met the love of my life"


	12. Chapter 12

**monday morning**

"matthew wake up" tilly opened matthews bedroom door and seen him already awake and dressed

"someones keane today" tilly smiled

"yeah well im sorry for what i did and i want to show that and i want to show that i want to go back" tilly smiled

"good come on then miss gilmores on her way" so they both walked down stairs

"sit at the table" tilly said so matthew sat at the table

after 5 minuets there was a knock at the door

tilly stood up at walked towards it and opened it

stood there was a beautiful looking jen just how tilly remebered

"hello miss evans" tilly smiled

"please call me tilly come in" tilly said standing aside to let jen inside sneakily taking a look at jens behind making sure not to let jen or matthew see

"hello matthew how are you today" jen asked matthew nodded

"im ok tar" tilly walked up to the kitchen table

"please sit down" tilly said so jen sat down opsit matthew

"so the plan for today is to go through some work i have for you have a talk to you and then i will need to talk to your mum" jen said looking at tilly, tilly nodded

"well i guess ill leave you then ill be in the room if you need me matthew if miss gilmore wants a drink get her one ok" matthew nodded tilly looked at jen and smiled and so did jen

after 2 hours of working and talking to matthew he walked upstairs and jen walked into the livingroom to see tilly sat their watching television jen had a quick look around tillys livingroom

just then tilly spotted jen

"oh miss gilmore you made me jump" jen smiled

"sorry and call me jen" tilly nodded

"come and sit down" tilly said patting the sofa so jen walked round and sat down on the sofa with tilly

"so i have done some work with matthew and we have had a talk and tats it for today" tilly smiled and nodded

"ok so now my sonis sorted out how about we have a little talk" tilly said jen smiled hoping this talk wouldnt include there past the last thing she wanted to do was go over the past

"well i would like to start with hello my name is tilly" tilly laughed so did jen

"i dont think we need to go over names or favorite things cause i think we both already no all of that" jen said tilly smiled

"so come on then whats my favorite things then if you no them" jen smiled

"your favorite coulor is red your favorite singer is tom odell your favorite food is chicken burger you favorite thing is your phone you could never live without your phone in your hand and your favorite place is your bed" tilly smiled

"may i correct you on a couple of them my favourite thing is my son and my favourite place is crosby beach"tilly looked into jens eyes

"so you any kids" tilly asked jen shook her head

"no not yet" jen smiled so did tilly

tilly raised her hand and brushed jens cheek lightly and moved closley towards jen and so did jen meeting in the middle they kissed and then kissed again until it turned into passinate kissing jen laid tilly back onto the sofa slowley not breaking the kiss just before they could go any further their was a knock at the front door

jen sat up quickly so did tilly

"ill be back in a minuet" tilly said standing up and walking towards the front door

"get out of my house stop following us dont you get it we dont want anything to do with you" tilly screamed jen stood up and walked towards the hallway were tilly and a women with long brown hair was stood shouting at each other

the women looked over to jen and smiled

" and who might you be" jen smiled

"im matthews teacher i thinks its best you leave" jen said nicely the women smiled

"well matthews teacher im matthews mother"


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry i havent updated for a few days internet ran out but toped up my dongal up so heres a longer chapter then my usual to make up for it lol and sorry again ill try update later on or tommorow thankyou hope you like it leave your review and dont worry have lots of drama lined up for you like a story should be lol and dont forget to tell me what you would like to see this story is for you lot after all so tell me any ideas or what you would like in the story and ill see what i can do just hope im doing a good enough job for all jelly fans ps im kinda happy tilly went of with chloe cause i no she couldnt go of with jen and i did kinda like chilly but they will never ever beat jelly a big peice of tillys heart will always belong to jen and also glad testher are over if tilly and esther ran away together i would of been mad cause sorry any testher fans but i hate them i literally cannot stand them they should of never been put together anyway hope you enjoy the chapter ill update asap leave your reviews thankyou- number1jellyfan**

"im matthews teacher i think its best you leave" jen said nicely ellie smiled

"well matthews teacher im matthews mother" jen was speachless what could she say to that

"ok well i think ill leave it to you" jen said collecting her bags then looking at tilly

"tell matthew he did good today ill be back tommorow" tilly smiled then jen left and jen go into her car and drove away

back in tillys house they were both stood there shouting at each other then tilly grabbed ellie by the arm and took her outside

"how dare you come here again get the messege we do not want you anywhere near us were better of as far away as possible from you so you better leave now before i phone the police"

you carnt do that im matthews mum aswell" tilly shook her head

'no your not your his mum when it suits you, you only want me you dont want matthew and thats not what been a parent is all about" ellie smiles

"well i am his mum i gave birth to him i gave him life i am biologically his mother by law you cannot do anything if i want to take him away from you i can just like that you cannot stop me " tilly walked up close to her and shook her head

"no you carnt try it take me to court i will never let you have matthew he dosnt want you, you pop in and out of his life when you want anything or want me we keep moving to get away from you" tilly frowend

"who keeps telling you where we are any way" ellie smiled

"well that would be telling wouldnt it" tilly shook her head

"just do us all a favoure and leave us alone" tilly walked towards her door

"ill see you in court i will win matthew then that will really get to you wouldnt it then maybe you would take me back" ellie shouted tilly smiled

"try it love your the one paying the fees and i will take you down the courts would be to stupid to give you custody of my son" and with that tilly walked into her house and slamed the door

matthew walked down the stairs slowley seeing tilly sat at the table crying he walked up to her

"whats up mum" tilly looked at matthew and shook her head

"nothing love im fine" the last thing tilly wanted to do was to stress matthew out or upset him

"miss gilmore said you have done good today well done she said she will see you tommorow" matthew smiled

"i like miss gilmore why carnt my other mum be like miss gilmore everything would be better off ive seen the way you look at her you know" tilly frowend and shook her head

"i dont look at her like anything matthew shes your teacher" matthew smiled and nodded

" i no shes my teacher but you still like her anybody who dosnt see it is stupid or blind and its ok because i want you to be happy and if you and miss gilmore did get together i would like that very much" tilly smiled

"well its not going to happen me and miss gilmore are never going to happen so get that out of your mind" just then there was a knock on the front door tilly stood up and answered it

" hi erm sorry i forgot to leave these books for matthew he has some homework he needs to do " tilly smiled

"come in give them to him" jen smiled and walked in

she seen matthew sat at the kitchen table

"oh matthew here these are your books that you need to write in and do your homework in i forgot to leave them here for you" matthew smiled

"thankyou ill go do my homework now thankyou miss gilmore " matthew smiled then looked at tilly and walked up the stairs leaving tilly and jen alone again

"your welcome" jen said just before matthew got to the top of the stairs

jen turned around and seen tilly stood there she could see something was wrong her mascarar had run so something must of happened when she left tilly and matthews other mum she thought to herself

just then tilly broke the silence

"want a coffee" tilly asked jen nodded

"are you ok" jen asked tilly frowed

"earlyer with matthews mum and also the mascara running down your face" jen and tilly both laughed

"yep she found us again and said shes going to take matthew of me i said she would have to take me to court first so just waiting for the court letter i guess if she goes through with it " jen seen a tear in tillys eye jen turned tilly around

"tilly look at me she cannot take that boy off you hes old enough to choose who he wants to live with the courts would be mad to give her custody dont worry im here for you" tilly smiled and laughed

"what" jen frowned tilly shook her head

"nothing its just what matthew said earlyer" jen looked at tilly so tilly carried on

"he said he could see something bettween us and he said that well he said he thinks i have feelings for you and he said he wouldnt mind cause he likes you better then his other mum and he said he just wants to see me be happy anyway better do these coffees" tilly turned around jen smiled

tilly turned around holding 2 cups of coffees and they sat down

"well do you" jen asked tilly frowned jen laughed

"do you still have feelings for me tilly"


	14. Chapter 14

"well do you" jen asked tilly frowned jen laughed

"do you still have feelings for me tilly"

there was a long silance bettween the pair tilly didnt no what the answer was so she shrugged

"honestly" tilly asked jen nodded

"well i dont know i mean alot of things has happened bettween us which we still need to talk about the past i mean i have feelings for you but i dont no if thats because whats happened and i no it was ages ago but i have never really let it go so i think until we talk about our past i dont think ill really no what about you" tilly asked jen smiled

"yes i have never moved on when i got out of prison i left with liam and moved to london and then liam moved to london so i followed him and then i finally got a teaching job because you didnt press charges i was allowed to teach but i havent had a proper girl freind since we were together yeah liam has set me up with a few girls but nothing has ever moved from first meeting i always said i ndont want a relationship and i didnt admit to myself that it was because i was still in love with you but when i seen you at the school it hit me all them feelings came flooding back to me" jen smiled so did tilly, tilly held her hands up

"ok i have to admit something to you" tilly smiled

"what" jen said

tilly stood up and picked up matthews bag and got his planner out

"i knew you was working at the school when i seen this" she said showing jen her name jen smiled

"i seen it and i know i should of mmocved matthew well part of me did want to but the other part told me to kep him there maybe i was wanting to see you" jen smiled

"come on i have amazing teaching skills" tilly smiled and so did jen

"yeah i should no seeing you amazing teaching skills first hand" jen and tilly both laughed

jen reached into her bag and pulled out a box

"here this is for you" she said passing tilly the box

tilly opened it

it was a book titled memories tilly looked at jen

"its a book i made ages ago when we were going out i put together photos of us and some of its kinda like a diary and some sayings and stuff like that have a read if you like and maybe we could talk and so on" jen smiled feeling abit embarresed tilly placed the book onto the table and looked at jen

tilly placed her hand on the side of jens face and she grabbed one of jens hands with her squeazing her hand and with her other hand running her finge over jens cheek bone slowley tilly smiled

"we dont need to go over the past" tilly said jen looked down to tillys lips and slowley they met in the middle stopping just before metting and then joinging their lips together kissing once again only this time there wasnt a knock at the door


	15. Chapter 15

"we dont need to go over the past" tilly said jen looked down to tillys lips and slowley they met in the middle stopping just before metting and then joinging their lips together kissing once again only this time there wasnt a knock at the door

about half an hour later tilly stood up and smiled down to jen who was getting her clothes back on

"this is weird like dejafue (not spelt right i no) isnt it like old times" jen smiled

"abit but this time your not my student" tilly laughed

"no but my son is" suddenly everything fell quiet

"im sorry i was only joking" jen smiled

"i no"just then the door opened

"oh sorry didnt know you was still here miss gilmore" matthew smiled jen looked at tilly

"erm yeh sorry im just going now" jen said standing up

"ill see you tommorow matthew" matthew smiled

"yeah see ya tommorow" he said walking back upstairs with a glass of water

tilly followed jen to the door and quickly nipped her bum gently jen squealed she turned around and hugged tilly

"ill see you tommorow miss gilmore " jen smiled

"mmmm and i look forword to it" tilly kissed jen

"we will have to talk you know about things and then we will have to talk to matthew" jen smiled and nodded

"yes i know and of course we have to talk to matthew to make sure hes okay with his mum acsionally having her freind over" jen and tilly smiled

"ive missed you" tilly whispered jen smiled

"ive missed you to" jen placed both of her hands on each side of tillys face cupping it and soon enough jen pulled away

"ok i better go ill see you tommorow" jen picked up her coat and bag and walked back to the door

"ok see you tommorow" tilly said kissing jen one last time then jen left

just then tilly turned around and seen mathew stood there


	16. Chapter 16

"ok see you tommorow" tilly said kissing jen one last time then jen left

just then tilly turned around and seen mathew stood there

"do you want anything to eat" tilly asked matthew scared incase he just seen what happened bettween herself and jen matthew smiled

"yes please" tilly smiled

"how about me and you go out for a meal eh like old times" matthew nodded

"that would be nice" so tilly a matthew got their coats and left the house and entered the car

"um how about we invite miss gilmore" tilly frowned

"why" tilly said matthew smiled

"dont pretened i didnt see i know you two are seeing each other tilly frowned

"were not seeing each other matthew" matthew nodded

"yes you are i seen you both when she was leaving" tilly turned to matthew

"ok but its not seeing each other not yet me and je sorry miss gilmore need have a talk first and discuss things and then we will see what happens after that" mathew smiled

"i knew it i could see it" tilly laughed

"matthew just say if we were seeing each other would you mind" tilly asked matthew shook his head

"no i want you two to get together because i can see how she makes you happy and thats all i want for you" tilly smiled

"thankyou"

"and she could give me a fewer higher marks" mathew smiled

"erm no young lad you can get your grades on your own you dont need to cheat" tilly started the car up and they drove to a restraunt

the next morning tilly woke up and she walked down stairs

she made herself and sat down on the sofa

just then she opened matthews planner which was on the side of the sofa she flicked through it to the page which said jens name she smiled to herself

she couldnt believe she was here again the women who left back in hollyoaks was back after all of these years just then tilly noticed a peice of paper under the sofa so she stood up and grabbed it and looked at it

she smiled on it was wrote

i really liked tonight heres my number just incase you want to call me see you tomorow xxxxxxx

and onit was jens number so tilly got her phone out and quickly typed it in her phone just then matthew came through the door and tilly screwed the peice of paper up and placed it into her pocet

"you ready" tilly said matthew nodded

"ok well go get your books and sit down please" just then there was a knock at the front door and tilly opened it

"hiya im miss broken i am here to see matthew" tilly let miss broken in

"erm may i ask where miss gilmore is please" miss broken smiled

'erm yeah she has come down with a bug so im covering for her"


	17. Chapter 17

"erm may i ask where miss gilmore is please" miss broken smiled

'erm yeah she has come down with a bug so im covering for her"

"ok come through" tilly said trying to cover up the fact she was gutted and worried that jen had come down with a bug

tilly took miss broken to the kitchen were matthew was sat

"ok then ill leave you if you need anything just ask matthew or shout me ok" miss broken nodded and tilly left

tilly walked up stairs and got her phone out she was going to jen

"hello erm i got your number found that peice of paper" jen laughed and tilly smiled hearing jen laugh

"sorry im not there yet im running late"

"are you ok miss broken said you was porley"

"whos miss broken im on my way"

"oh my god" tilly said dropping the phone then running down stairs to the kitchen to see miss broken gone and matthew gone aswell

tilly ran outside to see nothing

"nnnoooo" she screamed tilly ran back inside and upstairs to get her phone

"jen, jen shes took matthew matthews gone" tilly cried through the phone

"im just round the corner now dont worry we will find him" tilly ended the call and ran back down stairs and outside to see jen pulling up

jen got out of her car and ran to tilly and hugged her tilly burst into tears

"dont worry we will find him" jen said stroking tillys hair

hi hope you all like this chapter i will update again today sorry its short but im a bitch and love leaving you all on cliff hangers lol love you all thankyou for reading my story leave your reviews love seeing what you all think hope im doing a good job for all jelly fans everywhere hope your all well love you loads more drama to come thankyou- number1jellyfan xxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

jen got out of her car and ran to tilly and hugged her tilly burst into tears

"dont worry we will find him" jen said stroking tillys hair

jen and tilly walked inside

"so who do you think this miss broken is" jen asked tilly shook her head but then she looked up

"its her isnt it this is ellie she said she was gunna come back and she would know i wouldnt let her in shes been watching over the house and she would of sent the women in calling herself miss broken" jen shook her head

" how could she do something like this is she really that evil' jen asked tilly looked at jen and nodded

"ive never told anyone this but when matthew was younger she tried to hurt him i mean really hurt him if i hadnt walked in when i did" tilly shook her head

"why didnt you tell anyone" jen asked trying to be carefull not to upset tilly to much

"i di want to tell someone i wanted to tell the police but she threatend me and said if i did she would make my life a misery and then i thought about matthew he was to young at the ime but when her got older would he be angry with me for phoneing the police on his other mum i just couldnt do it to him couldnt" tilly breathed and got her phone

"ellie where is matthew what have you done please bring him back im sorry for everything " tilly said quickly she nodded

"yes yes what ever you say just please bring him back i get it you want me ok you can have me just bring matthew back"

"yes i promise ok bring him back" tilly put the phone down and then she sat down jen nodded

"so has she got him" jen asked tilly nodded

"and what is she making you do" jen asked knowing esactally what the answer was going to be tilly looked at her

"she said that we have to get back together and she needs to move in and she will bring matthew back im sorry" tilly said jen smiled and shook her head

"dont be sorry you dont need to be sorry its not like theres anything going on bettween us is there" jen said trying to hold back the tears

"i guess so" tilly said holding back her tears too


	19. Chapter 19

"dont be sorry you dont need to be sorry its not like theres anything going on bettween us is there" jen said trying to hold back the tears

"i guess so" tilly said holding back her tears too

"i'll give you some work for matthew then and ill be back tommorow" jen said grabbing some papers out of her back placing them onto the table

"well i guess ill be off then" jen said she started to walk towards the door until tilly stopped her

"jen if i didnt have to do this i wouldnt you know that but its the only way im going to get matthew back i do love you and i know you love me too" jen nodded

"yes i do tilly but i carnt because if i did et myself love you i wouldnt be able to let you do this" jen closed her eyes not even wanting to think about it

tilly placed her lips onto jens she knew she shouldnt have but she needed to and jen responded kissing tilly back just then the door opened tilly pulled away from jen quickly

in walked ellie and matthew

"mum" matthew said running to tilly

tilly hugged matthew

"matthew are you ok" tilly asked matthew nodded

tilly looked at ellie

"what do you want ellie we both know you dont want matthew" tilly said ellie smiled and nodded

"yep your right i dont want matthew but i do want you" tilly asked matthew to sit down and she asked ellie to sit down

"ill be off then" jen said walking out of the door and out to her car just then she heard screaming comming from behind her she turned around and matthew was stood there

"miss gilmore please dont leave ive seen it you and my mum you love each other you carnt go" jen smiled

"matthew your mum needs to do whats best for you and this is whats best for you" matthew shook his head and started crying

"please dont leave us miss gilmore"


	20. Chapter 20

"just then they heard a scream comming from the house" jen looked at matthew

"matthew sit in here ok you will be safe ill lock the door okay" jen said matthew smiled and nodded and jen opened the car door and matthew got in

"ill be back in a minuet ok im going to sort this out" jen said matthew smiled

"thankyou" matthew said jen shut the door and locked it with her keys and placed her car keys into her pocket and walked back into the house to see ellie stood there

ellie looked at jen and then started crying and she ran out of the house jen looked into the livingroom and seen tilly laid on the floor

jen bent down

"tilly...tilly" jen said but not getting a responce she phoned for an ambulance just then jen seen blood on the floor so jen was looking all over tilly to finally find the blood was comming from tillys arm

jen looked around for a tea towel and wrapped it around tillys arm just then jen spotted a knife on the floor with blood onit

the ambulance came and rushed tilly to hospital jen went outside to see matthew sat there crying in the passengers seat

jen opened the car door and got into the drivers side

"matthew everythings going to be alright i promise"

and they started driving to the hospital

**so what do you think lol should jen get with tilly or should she stay away i know what my answer is leave reviews thankyou for your continues support on all of my storys i love you all thankyou so much to everyone who has read or lefted reviews thankyou and recntly something big happened in my life and i have had some people saying things to me that are not nice or my closests freinds are not there for me anymore and its amazing knowing i have all of you here thankyou for that now i know to just ignore the horrible people and look at the nice ones love you all millions thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**sorry if i sounded like i was moaning or looking for attention on the last chapter i just wanted you all to know how amazing you are i love you all so much thankyou hope you like this chapter ill try update again today thankyou so much you are all so amazing thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxx**

"matthew everythings going to be alright i promise"and they started driving to the hospital

they arrived at the hospital jen looked at matthew

"you stay with me ok matthew please we will find out whats going on ok" jen said matthew nodded so they exited the car and walked into the hospital

jen went to the reception bay

"hello can you tell me where tilly evans has been taken please" jen said the women nodded

"can i ask who you are first please" jen smiled but then she remebered she atchually wasnt anything to tilly then she looked at matthew

"this is her soon im his teacher" the women smiled

"ok shes on ward 52 bay 6" women said jen smiled thankyou and they started walking to the ward

soon enough they arrived at the ward and jen looked for bay 6

just then jen felt a hand grab hers she looked down and seen matthew grabbed her hand jen smiled just then they arrive d at bay 6

tilly was awake and sat up her arm was bandaged tilly smiled as matthew ran towards her she hugged him

just then she looked up and seen jen stood there tilly smiled then they both sat down

"miss evans are you ok" jen asked tilly smiled

"yeah im fine miss gilmore thankyou for your concern i just have to stay in over night so they can keep an eye on me" jen smiled she was relived that tilly was ok

"mum miss gilmore has been amazing looking after me she phoned the ambulance for you and she told me to get in her car so i would be safe from ellie and she came back in the house for you" matthew said tilly looked and jen who was looking straight back at her

"oh thats nice of her isnt it" tilly said jen smiled

"it was nothing" matthew looked at jen then looked back to tilly

"i can see it" matthew said tilly frowned

"see what" matthew smiled

"the way you both look at each other i'm not blind and i seen you kissing at the door the other day" tilly and jen both went red

"your in love with each other" matthew said

just then the bell rang

"visting times over ill call my mum and ask if she will look after you matthew" tilly said but matthew shook his head

"no please i dont want to go to grandmas please" matthew said

"so were are you going to stay" there was a long pause and matthew looked at jen

"i could look after him at your house if you would like that i mean if matthew wants to then he can stay in his own house in his own bedroom" jen said matthew smiled

"yes please mum" matthew said to tilly she looked at jen then nodded

"yes okay if you dont mind" tilly said jen shook her head

"of course i dont mind" tilly smiled

"matthew can you wait outside please whilst i talk to miss gilmore for a moment" tilly said so matthew walked out of the room

"are you sure jen" tilly said jen nodded and sat on tillys bed

"tilly i love you even matthew can see it i love both of you ill do anything for you" tilly smiled

"i love you too thankyou" jen lent down and kissed tilly

"ill bring him to see you tommorow and dont worry ill keep him safe i promise" and with that jen left and went to tillys house with matthew


	22. Chapter 22

**sorry i have took a few days to upload another chapter but im very busy at the moment and i dont feel well i will try to update tomorow but i am busy again if i dont tommorow will defently monday sorry again hope you like this chapter love you all remember to tell me if your not liking it and i will try to make it better i take critism good love you all thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"ill bring him to see you tommorow and dont worry ill keep him safe i promise" and with that jen left and went to tillys house with matthew

they spent most of the night talking and eating matthew did ask a few questions about if they liked each other and stuff but jen didnt want to say to much she wanted tilly to be there so tilly could tell him

jen sent matthew up to bed at 11pm he asked if jen could sit outside his bedroom he was scared incase ellie came back for him so jen did and soon enough matthew was asleep

jen stood up and walked into matthews bedroom to see him laid there peicefully jen covered him up with his quilt and turned the light off and then she walked out of the bedroom leaving the door open with the hall way light on incase he woke up through the night and jen walked to the toilet to get ready for bed

on her way to the toilet she seen a door slightly open jen knew it was tillys room she opened the door abit and peaked her head through the door and looked around

it was just as jen thought it would be everything in its own place tidy and organised photos on the draws and windowsill and there was a big painting on the wall it was two hands holding the same as jen drew at the beach jen smiled then she closed the door to

she didnt want to go to much into tillys room when tilly wasnt there so she went to the toiilet and she got ready for bed then she walked down stairs

just then she heard her phone ringing she seen it on the sofa so she grabbed it and answered it

"hello hows matthew" tilly said jen smiled

"hes fine hes in bed"

"oh" jen knew tilly was worried about matthew

"stop worrying about matthew hes safe hes with me you just get some rest" jen heard tilly laugh

"i remeber when i used to be safe with you i loved it" jen frowned she didnt want tilly to go over the past not on the phone and not whilst she was in hospital

"i love you tilly" jen simply said and jen smiled when she heard her words repeted

"i love you too"

"ill bring him to see you as soon as he wakes up ok" jen asked

"yes and thankyou again jen"

"no problem love you bye"

"love you more bye" and with that tilly put down the phone and jen got the throw over of the other sofa and laid down on it and covered herself up with the throw over she didnt want to sleep in tillys bed even though tilly told her she could it just didnt feel right so jen fell asleep on the sofa


	23. Chapter 23

"love you more bye" and with that tilly put down the phone and jen got the throw over of the other sofa and laid down on it and covered herself up with the throw over she didnt want to sleep in tillys bed even though tilly told her she could it just didnt feel right so jen fell asleep on the sofa

jen woke up looked at her phone it had just gone 8 so jen stood up and put the throw over back properly and made herself a cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table and looked at her phone seeing 2 unread messeges she opened them and read them

jen pick up your phone im worried about you i have tried to ring you a couple of times and you aint answered please text me back as soon as you read this i just want to know that your ok love you tina xxxxxxx

then jen opened the other messege

hi jen i know you probably wont be awake so i text you insted of ringing you the doctors said i can come home later today so you dont have to come but if you like to you can and also help me with my bags jokes love you tilly xxxxx

jen smiled just then matthew walked into the kitchen

"miss gilmore" he smiled jen looked at him

"please call me jen unless were at school what do you want for breakfast" jen said standing up

"erm can i just have some toast please " matthew asked jen nodded and made matthew some toast

after eating there breakfast they set off to the hospital

"matthew your mum texted me shes allowed out today so were going to bring her home ok" matthew nodded and soon enough they arrived outside the hospital and jen and matthew walked in and to tillys ward

they arrived at tillys bed but she was no where to be seen her bed was empty jen found a nurse of the ward

"hello can you tell me where miss tilly evans is please" the nurse smiled and pointed to the bed next to her old bed

jen and matthew walked towards it and pulled the curtian back and tilly was sat there reading

"mum" matthew said running to tilly, tilly smiled and hugged matthew then tilly stood up and hugged jen

"thankyou for looking after him" then tilly sat down

"its fine he was no bother" jen sat down on the chair that was next to the bed tilly smiled

"good well they said i can go as soon as the doctor comes and talks to me so im just waiting i guess" jen smiled and stood up

"ill be back in a minuet" and jen walked out of the hospital and got her phone out

"hi im ok ill talk later" and sent it and then she walked back into the hospital and back to tillys bedside


	24. Chapter 24

"hi im ok ill talk later" and sent it and then she walked back into the hospital and back to tillys bedside

not long after the doctor came around and into tillys cubical

"morning miss evans im doctror phil i just need to check you over and then you can go okay" the doctor asked tilly nodded

so doctor phil checked tilly over

"yes everything is ok miss evans you may go home but i need to give you these leflets it shows you what you can and cannot do have you got anyone to help you when you get home" the doctor asked

there was a pause then tilly shook her head about to speak but she was betten by jen

"yeah ill be there" jen smiled at the doctor the doctor smiled

"good then i can let you go so you an go when your ready" tilly sat up

"thankyou doctor" she said just before the doctor left jen stood up

"come on then lets get you ready" tilly smiled

"thankyou for that" jen shook her head

"its nothing" just then they remebered that matthew was sat in the same room

so they got tillys things ready and left and jen drove them back to tillys house

"matthew go get some work your not getting of this easy" tilly said so matthew ran upstairs to collect his work

jen helped tilly to the sofa and they both sat down

"thankyou jen for helping us i bet you have something better or more important you want to do right now" tilly smiled jen shook her head

"there is nothing better then looking after you and matthew" jen moved towards tilly slowley and so did tilly until matthew came running down the stairs jen pulled away tilly looked at matthew

"i need the toilet" matthew said running back upstairs jen looked at tilly

"tilly i have to tell you something" tilly looked at jen

"jen dont worry i love you matthew likes you too its fine" jen shook her head

"its nothing to do with you or matthew i need to tell you something before we get serious you need to know tilly" tilly nodded

"its fine jen tell me" jen took her phone out and got a picture up of a girl and showed tilly it

"tilly this is maria tilly this is my daugter"

hiya hope you like sorry i havent updated not been feeling well i might put another one up today dont know yet im busy for next few days but ill try update love you all thankyou for your support number1jellyfan xxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

**thought id upload another chapter as a few of you was confused with jens daughter so this chapter explains it all i wasnt give jen a kid but then i thought why not add bit more drama to story lol hope you like this chapter and hope this explains it all love you thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

"its fine jen tell me" jen took her phone out and got a picture up of a girl and showed tilly it

"tilly this is maria tilly this is my daugter"

tilly was silent she didnt expect jen to have a daughter especially after she said she had no children tilly just kept looking at the picture

jen was scared woud tilly turn her away so jen needed to explain

"tilly this is not what it looks like i know i lied about not having any kids but i didnt want to bring her into this then because its abit complacated maria shes not my biological daughter i adopted her when she was 12 and shes now 23 so she dosnt live with me shes moved out we talk everyday she comes to vist whenever she wants i have a support worker her names tina she just make sures everythings ok her real parents left her when she was 12 cause she fell pregnant and she chose to keep the baby so they kicked her out i couldnt let her live in that house with baby on the way so i adopted her the baby she had is now 10 and with maria where he should be his name cohan" tilly looked up at jen and smiled

"jen im not mad i love you and she is your daughter i bet your close and your a grandma" tilly laughed jen raised her eyebrows

"ey its nannie and yes i super proud of them both maybe you can meet them both one day" jen asked tilly nodded and smiled

"maybe" tilly hugged jen

"thankyou for telling me i understand why you didnt at first but im glad you have" jen smiled tilly stood up

"ill be back in a minuet need loo" jen laughed

"very classy thats always been your strong point hasnt it" they both laughed just then tilly spotted matthew stood on the stairs

"matthew you ok" tilly asked passing him on the stairs

"what do you mean always" matthew asked stopping tilly on the stairs


	26. Chapter 26

"very classy thats always been your strong point hasnt it" they both laughed just then tilly spotted matthew stood on the stairs

"matthew you ok" tilly asked passing him on the stairs

"what do you mean always" matthew asked stopping tilly on the stairs

"matthew come here" jen said tapping the seat next to her so matthew sat down next to her and tilly followed sitting on the table so she was close

"matty we need to tell you something ok dont be mad just understand why we didnt tell you ok" tilly said matthew nodded and tilly looked at jen then nodded towards matthew jen nodded and breathed in and looked at matthew

"matthew how do i put this" jen was struggling to find the right words she puffed her cheeks out and nodded then looked at matthew

"matthew your not a kid so im not going to butter this up ok" jen asked matthew nodded

"well maybe this isnt the first time me and your mum have met well what i mean is that me and your mum said there was nothing going on bettween us which there isnt well along time ago before you cam along when your mum was in high school well thats the first time we met" jen looked at tilly wanting tilly to take over so tilly nodded

"matthew what miss gilmore is trying to say is well ages ago we met for the first time and lets just say we didnt esacatally part on good terms but it was no ones fault it just didnt work out as much as we tried just things got in the way and well when i got called into school that day it was the first time that me and miss gilmore had seen each other again since all that time ago and thats why i ran out" tilly looked at jen and couldnt help tears begging so tilly stood up and walked into the kitchen jen smiled at matthew

"are you ok" jen asked matthew nodded

"do you wanna go upstairs" jen asked and matthew nodded again

so jen stood up and so did matthew jen looked down and seen matthew hugging her jen smiled and rubbed his back then he walked upstairs and jen walked into the kitchen to find tilly sat at the table crying jen sat next to her and took tillys hand into hers and squezed it


	27. Chapter 27

"very classy thats always been your strong point hasnt it" they both laughed just then tilly spotted matthew stood on the stairs

"matthew you ok" tilly asked passing him on the stairs

"what do you mean always" matthew asked stopping tilly on the stairs

"matthew come here" jen said tapping the seat next to her so matthew sat down next to her and tilly followed sitting on the table so she was close

"matty we need to tell you something ok dont be mad just understand why we didnt tell you ok" tilly said matthew nodded and tilly looked at jen then nodded towards matthew jen nodded and breathed in and looked at matthew

"matthew how do i put this" jen was struggling to find the right words she puffed her cheeks out and nodded then looked at matthew

"matthew your not a kid so im not going to butter this up ok" jen asked matthew nodded

"well maybe this isnt the first time me and your mum have met well what i mean is that me and your mum said there was nothing going on bettween us which there isnt well along time ago before you cam along when your mum was in high school well thats the first time we met" jen looked at tilly wanting tilly to take over so tilly nodded

"are you ok" jen asked matthew nodded

"do you wanna go upstairs" jen asked and matthew nodded again o

so jen stood up and so did matthew jen looked down and seen matthew hugging her jen smiled and rubbed his back then he walked upstairs and jen walked into the kitchen to find tilly sat at the table crying jen sat next to her and took tillys hand into hers and squezed it

tilly looked up and wipped her tears away

"im sorry jen" tilly said just about as her voice was lost in her emotions jen shook her head

"dont say sorry what do you have to be sorry for really tilly" jen asked smiling at tilly

"for running out once again like i always do" jen shook her head

"it wasnt you that run out back in hollyoaks was it all them times i ran out leaving you behind all them times i hurt you and worst of all it was me that run out on us at the end you havent ran out on anything ok when your ready you can try talk to matthew again if you want but to be honest im sure matthew already seen this comming" jen said tilly looked at her and smiled

"your so cute" tilly said jen pulled a face

"meh i try" then they both laughed

"im going to go" jen said tilly frowned

"i just think you and matthew need some time together i dont want to come here and make him feel put out you and him are close i can see that and i dont want him to feel anything has changed i will call you later spend some time with him i will be back tommorow to bring his work anyway" jen smiled tilly hugged and tightly

"i love you jen so much thankyou for comming back into my life" tilly pulled away and before jen could say anything tilly kissed her holding the back of her head pulling her closer not wanting to let her go finally tilly pulled away

"i love you too ill be back tommorow text me later on" jen hugged tilly for a final time and then left

after tilly had time to get everything together she walked upstairs and knocked on matthews bedroom door

"come in" matthew said so tilly did

matthew looked up and seen tilly stood there matthew ran and hugged tilly

**so hope you all like this chapter i would just like to say thankyou for all of your support and im so exited i finally got a tweet from amy downham after ages of trying lol love amy downham and lucy dixon so much if you want to follow me on twitter your more then welcome and if you want a follow back just ask love you all so much thankyou - number1jellyfan xxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**hey all hope you like this chapter tell me what you think hope your all still liking this story i might update again today i dunno yet depends anyway thankyou for still reading it love you all so much thankyou again- number1jellyfan xxxxx**

after tilly had time to get everything together she walked upstairs and knocked on matthews bedroom door

"come in" matthew said so tilly did

matthew looked up and seen tilly stood there matthew ran and hugged tilly

they both sat down on matthews bed

"matthew im sorry for not telling you the truth but i didnt want to hurt you its always been me and you against the world i should of talked to you i know but im sorry that i didnt and if you dont want me and miss gilmore to be together then we wont for you me and miss gilmore we do love each other but you need to know that you will always come first before anybody" tilly said looking at matthew

matthew smiled

"mum all i want is for you to be happy and i can see that miss gilmore makes you happy and i understand why you wouldnt tell me its fine i love you so if she makes you happy then im happy" tilly hugged matthew

"thankyou" she said then she stood up

"how about me and you go somewhere do something together matthew smiled and stood up and you could invite miss gilmore and tell her the news" tilly frowned

"what news" matthew just smiled

"that you and her are going out" tilly and matthew both laughed

"wow dont wanna rush things or owt matty" then they got ready and walked downstairs and tilly got her phone out then looked at matthew who just looked straight back at her and smile so tilly phoned jen

"hey miss gilmore me and matthew would like you to come out to dinner with us...yeah...ok...yeah that would be great..ok see you then...bye" and then tilly put the phone down and looked at matthew

"shes on her way shes gunna pick us up so make sure your ready"


	29. Chapter 29

"hey miss gilmore me and matthew would like you to come out to dinner with us...yeah...ok...yeah that would be great..ok see you then...bye" and then tilly put the phone down and looked at matthew

"shes on her way shes gunna pick us up so make sure your ready"

after getting their coats on there was a knock on the front door

"matthew can you get that please im just finishing getting ready" tilly shouted down so matthew opened the door and jen was stood there

"hiya miss gilmore my mums upstairs just finishing getting ready come in" matthew said standing aside to let jen in

"thankyou matthew" jen said walking into the livingroom and she sat down on the sofa

"do you want anything to drink miss gilmoere" matthew asked jen shook her head and smiled

"no thankyou" matthew smiled

moments later tilly came walking down the stairs jen looked at her and smiled

"oh hello miss gilmore matthew did you offer miss gilmore a drink" tilly asked matthew nodded

"yeah he did but i didnt want one thankyou" jen and tilly smiled

"you ready" jen asked matthew, matthew smiled and nodded than put his coat on and so did tilly then they walked out and got into jens car and drove to the restraunt

when they arrived they all walked inside and got shown to a table which was in the corner it was a round table with a lether round sofaso jen sat at one side and tilly sat at the other and matthew sat in the middle

tilly didnt want matthew to feel left out

the waiter came over with the menus

"would you like any drinks" the waiter asked

"erm could i have a small red wine please" tilly asked the waiter nodded then looked to matthew

"erm can i have a coke please" matthew asked the waiter nodded then looked at jen

"erm could i have a small white wine please" the waiter nodded and left to collect the drinks jen looked at tilly and tilly looked at jen then they looked away

matthew stood up

"im just gunna go to the toilet" matthew said then he got out and walked to the toilet leaving jen and tilly alone

jen looked at tilly and smiled

"hes a credit to you" jen said tilly nodded

"thankyou its amazing after what hes been through" tilly smiled

"who would thought we would be back here ey after the way things ended and i dont want to bring it all back up all i want to say is im glad that were back in touch and im glad matthew likes you" jen smiled

"what about you" jen asked tilly smiled

just then matthew arrived back at the table

"move up mum please" matthew said so tilly moved up closer to jen and matthew sat down then tilly realised that he moved tilly closer to jen tilly laughed so did jen

just then tilly felt a hand grab hers she looked down and seen jen had her hand enterwind with her own tilly smiled and squezed jens hand then let go

tilly looked at jen and seen jen looked worried tilly tapped jen and jen looked up then tilly nodded to matthew jen smiled and mouthed "sorry" tilly shook her head and grabbed jens hand and squezed it again this time holding onto it abit longer

just then there drinks had arrived

after eating there food they walked outside tilly and jen had a couple of dinks

"im going to get us a taxi home"tilly said jen didnt argue as she knew she did have a cople of drinks and didnt want to take the risk so they got a taxi back to tillys

by the time they got to tillys house matthew was asleep tilly woke him up and they walked him up to his bedroom and got him into bed jen was stood at the door tilly stood up and walked out

jen sat on the sofa and tilly made them both a coffee and she sat next to jen and placed the coffees onto the table

"well" jen said tilly frowned then tilly remebered what jen asked her earlyer and she didnt answer tilly nodded

"yes im glad you came back into my life i love you jen"

**hope you like it i will try update again tommorow thankyou love you all - number1jellyfan xxxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

"well" jen said tilly frowned then tilly remebered what jen asked her earlyer and she didnt answer tilly nodded

"yes im glad you came back into my life i love you jen"

...

tilly woke up the next morning she smiled feeling an arm wrapped around her exsposed stumoch she turned around slowley careful not to wake jen and seen her sleeping beauty the light shinned through the window on to jens face her hair over her face tilly moved it gently and then she smiled and kissed jen on her cheek

jen stirred she opened one eye then closed it again smiling and tilly kissed her again but this time on the lips and jen responded kissing tilly back

jen finally opened her eyes and rolled onto her back looking at her watch

"what time is it" tilly asked sitting up and finding her top on the bed and putting it on

"half seven" jen said streaching

"oh my god we need to get up jen matthew will be up soon" tilly looked at jen and seen her smiling

"its saturday tilly" jen said but tilly stood up

"hes got footy pratice today" jen smiled

"so get him of to footy pratice" jen said sitting up grabbing tillys hand pulling her back down onto the bed

"and then you...can...come...back to...bed...with...me" jen said inbettween kisses tilly smiled and sat up

after a couple of minuets thinking tilly looked at jen who was still laid there smiling looking striaght back at her

"ok ill take matthew to footy pratice and ill come back hes going to his mates after anyway so we will have abit of time to spend alone i guess" jen sat up and kissed tilly then she pulled away

"if you want to stay with matthew when he goes to fotty pratice its fine im sorry for been a bitch" tilly smiled and shook her head

"i dont stay with him anyway he always goes to his mates after footy pratice unless its a game then i do stay but today isnt"

tilly laid down with jen for a few minuets then she got out of the bed and got ready

"ill be back soon i have to take him at 9 so i wont be too long" jen nodded

"i love you" jen said tilly smiled

"i love you too" tilly kissed jen then she left the bedroom and jen tried to go back to sleep

tilly popped her head round matthews door incase he was asleep but he was getting ready

"you nearly ready" tilly asked matthew nodded then tilly walked downstairs and waited for matthew

after eating their breakfast tilly took matthew to football pratice and drove back home stopping on the way to a diner then continuing her journey home to see jen

**hope you like this chapter i have a few ideas for some storylines and stuff so hope you like it if you have any ideas i would love to hear them leave a review for this story good or bad hope your still liking it thankyou love you all so much - number1jellyfan xxxxx**

'


	31. Chapter 31

after eating their breakfast tilly took matthew to football pratice and drove back home stopping on the way to a diner then continuing her journey home to see jen

tilly arrived home and entered the house walking into the kitchen and making jen some breakfast and made them both a cup of tea and waked upto the bedroom with them

she opened the bedroom door and seen jen laid there so tilly walked up towards the bed and placed the tray onto the cupboard seeing jen asleep and tilly shut the bedroom door

tilly got undressed and got back into bed with jen and cuddled into her and feel asleep

it was an hour or so later tilly woke up and seen jen looking at her tilly smiled

jen lent down and kissed tilly she placed one of her hands onto the side of tillys face brushing her cheek with her thumb and moved her other hand to tillys side moving it all over jen broke the kiss to take her top of and she placed herself onto the top of tilly and then she began to kiss tilly again

starting at tillys lips jen slowley moved down to tillys neck then jen quickly removed tillys bra then she continued kissing tilly moving back up to her lips tilly reached up and undid jens bra

after making love to each other for abit jen rolled of tilly both out of breath jen looked at tilly and they both laughed

after getting their breath back tilly stood up and got the tra of the cupboard and placed it onto the bed jen smiled

"whats this" jen asked

"this was ment to be breakfast" tilly said sitting back down next to jen and they both laughed

"tilly this is a beautiful idea if it was atchually morning " jen said smiling tilly laughed

"well it was morning when i brought it up" jen laughed then she kissed tilly

"thankyou babe it was a beautiful thought" jen stood up

"how about we go out for dinner" tilly smiled

"come on then lets go" jen said opening the bedroom door to walk to the bathroom

"TILLY' jen shouted tilly looked at the door and seen the hallway set on fire


	32. Chapter 32

"come on then lets go" jen said opening the bedroom door to walk to the bathroom

"TILLY' jen shouted tilly looked at the door and seen the hallway set on fire

"tilly we will be safer in the bathroom there is no way we can go downstairs if we get to the bathroom i promise we will be safe" jen said tilly nodded jen grabbed some sheets and passed them to tilly then she grabbed some more and they both got ready to run to the bathroom

"stay behind me ok were going to run straight to te bathroom and shut the door try stay as low as you can then when we get there we will phone fire engine okay" tilly nodded

"1...2...3...GO" jen shouted then they ran to the bathroom jen threw the sheets into bath and locked the door jen looked around and seen tilly sat on the toilet jen took the sheets of tilly and placed them onto the floor

"tilly i need you to listen to me ok i need you to phone the fire bragade whilst i wet these sheets and put them to the bottom of the door ok" jen asked tilly nodded

jen stood on the toilet and opened the bathroom window as far as it could goand then she got down

"stand up there tilly it will be easier to talk to them here" jen said dialing 999 then passing tilly the phone then she started running the cold tap and drownding the sheets then placed the at the bottom of the door were smoke was getting through

not long after jen had wetted all the sheets they had and had placed them down she looked at tilly who was still on the phone

"is everything ok" jen asked tilly nodded

"they want to stay on the phone to me so they no were ok there comming as fast as they can" tilly explaned jen nodded

just then tilly passed the phone to jen

"i need to go to matthews room i need to get something" tilly said paniking but jen shook her head

"its not safe tilly"

"i need to jen its his giunne pig i cannot leave it" jen nodded and passed the phone back to tilly

"ill go then" jen sat tilly down then she picked a sheet up that was on the floor and she soked it again and then she wrapped it around her and grabbed the door handle

"OUCH" jen shouted then she tried again and opened it then she looked at tilly

"ill be straight back ok you stay here" jen said tilly nodded and jen shut the door behind her

jen got as low as she could and tried to get to matthews bedroom

the hallway was full of smoke you couldnt see anything so jen just had to try memerise were everything was and feel finaly she reached matthews bedroom the door was already open so jen entered and looked around for the guinne pig and jen finally found it then she ran to the bathroom as quick as she could

"her lungs were hurting from all of the smoke jen felt like she was gunna faint and just as she reached the bathroom she fell into the door

tilly opened the door hearing the loud bang and tilly seen jen laid there on the floor so tilly quickly pulled jen in and grabbed the guinne pig then tilly shut the door and she tried to lift jen up to take her closer to the window


End file.
